Total Drama Senior High School
by Pearl the Barrister
Summary: Yes, Virginia, it's another blasted High School fanfic, in which Beth desperately tries to be popular, Heather wreaks havoc as it's never been wreaked before, Courtney & Noah run for class president, and Chris is secretly taping it! Turns different later.
1. Seemingly Regular Day

Total Drama Senior High

by Pearl the Barrister

Warning: Some OOC

I know, suckish title, but I didn't really think about it.

* * *

**_Beth's POV_**

_Ah, another glorious day being the most popular girl in school._

_Surrounded by my adoring fans, I walk over to first period classes, breezing thru the class with an A in everything..._

"BETH!"

I was jarred awake by Mr. Forrester's loud screaming. "AugH-what?"

Some of the other girls in the class were snickering loudly. Sheepishly, I sat up in my chair and gave the teacher my full attention.

_Yet another day being unpopular,_ I thought sadly.

Finally, after 30 more minutes of torture, I tore out of the classroom and ran to third period class.

* * *

**_Bridgette's POV_**

Noting that it was only 3 hours left until school was out, I picked up my stuff and ran outside into the hallway.

I spotted Courtney holding a rather large stack of posters and ran over.

"Hi, Courtney- wait, what does that poster say?"

It was a huge green 15x20 poster that screamed, "VOTE COURTNEY SMITH FOR JUNIOR CLASS PRESIDENT!"

"So you're running for class president?" I asked Courtney.

"Yeah. Really, I dunno why I'm even bothering to put these up, when no one else is running anyway," she replied confidently.

A rather bland blue 20x10 poster caught my attention. "I don't think so."

The poster read, "Elect Noah Seggat for Class President."

Courtney's jaw dropped. Fast. "WHAT THE! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HIM NOT TO RUN AGAINST ME!"

I rolled my eyes. "And since when has Noah EVER listened to anyone, much less you?"

Courtney didn't hear me. "Oh no! That means I'll actually have to campaign!"

"Well, maybe he's running for the student council president or something. You would still be unopposed."

"No, no, you have to be a senior to do that. Oh, I am SO doomed!"

The bell for sixth period rang, and I left a fretting Courtney to her devices as I rushed off to English.

* * *

And there you have it; the first chapter of this high school fanfiction. If you want to request anything (OC's, different people's point of views), put it in a review! If you want to request your character to be put in it, put the information in a review with this format:

******Name:**

******Grade (9, 10, 11, 12? I'm pretty sure the TDI characters are in 11th):  
**

******Hair color, eye color, etc.:  
**

******Personality:**

**How they fit in to the TDI Universe:  
**

******Friends:**

******Enemies:**

******Other information (clothes, stereotype, relationships, etc.):  
**

* * *


	2. Drama

Here's Chapter 2. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, and I will put the OC's in, but probably not in this chapter yet (sorry! I have to figure out exactly when they'd fit best).

Specific review replies:

_Just Another Fanatic: _This is as if TDI did happen and they're all coincidentally in the same school.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Courtney's POV_**

Oh. My. Gosh. I am so stressed.

I have spent at least $100 on this campaign so far. There are posters plastering the walls, I have given out lots of buttons (who cares if they might be against school policy), and I 'convinced' Duncan to go around ripping down all of Noah's posters. On top of all of this, I have a full schedule- from all of my before school '0 period' classes to after school activities, and of course I have to deal with Heather.

This year lately, Heather's been a total psycho. If I thought she was disgusting before, I had_ not _seen anything yet. This year she is making me miserable.

So one day, when I saw Heather walking down the hallway surrounded by a bunch of 'popular' people, I quickly ducked out of the way. Unfortunately for me, she noticed me. Her nose wrinkled immediately, and she gave me a look. (If looks could kill, Heather would make Hitler look like Little Bo Peep. Not that she doesn't already.)

"Ugh, it's you. It's bad enough I have to go to the same school as you, much less actually see you," she spat snidely.

I shot back, "Well, at least I don't wear a wig!"

Everyone who heard gasped. Looking a bit shocked, Heather turned her nose up at me and strutted away.

Crisis averted, I noticed that it was about three minutes until lunch. This meant I had time to check if my campaign was in top shape.

I walked around the hallway and was not pleased at what I saw. For every one of my posters there were at least 3 of all the other candidates (Noah, some girl who I didn't know, and a boy I didn't know).

Making a mental note to make copies after school, I walked over to the cafeteria.

* * *

**_Noah's POV_**

As I was walking down the hallway, I heard a familiar voice behind me, and it wasn't one I particularly welcomed.

"Hey, Noah!" shouted the voice.

I turned around to see, as I had suspected, Izzy. She had been stalking me for the past 11 days, and it was getting pretty annoying.

"What do you want now?" I asked wearily.

"Nothing," she said, dragging the "n" and the "o" and the "thing" out.

Strike that part earlier. It was getting REALLY annoying.

"Listen, Izzy. I'm tired of you-"

I was suddenly caught off guard when Izzy kissed me.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. I could have sworn I heard a flashbulb go off. Plus, just about six seconds later, I heard a loud whine.

Finally, I regained my senses and pushed her away.

Looking rather hurt, she ran off.

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**And that's that for THIS chapter. Suggestions for characters are still open, using the same format!

**_

* * *

_**


	3. Before the War

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. Duh.

Plus, sorry for the wait, but I was sort of busy trying to get everyone's OC's in. If yours' isn't in this chapter, don't panic, they'll be in here soon.

--~~WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "K+" FOR MILD CURSING~~--

**Chapter Four: Before the War**

**

* * *

**

1:36 PM

February 15, 20--

Dispatching Office

ERT Offices

Victoria, British Columbia

DISPATCHER: Hello?

UNKNOWN STUDENT#1: (labored breathing) This is...(high gasp)...Ashley...(vomit sound)

DISPATCHER: Ashley who? And where are you?

ASHLEY ???: I'm... at... the... school...

DISPATCHER: Which school? And why didn't you call 9-1-1?

ASHLEY ???: (in a screeching voice) They've got hostages! 9-1-1 was busy, dammit!

DISPATCHER: Hostages?! What?! You mean a school shooting?

ASHLEY ???: No, I mean a riot--(gasp)--at Weaver Senior High--(gasp)--and they took hostages--

DISPATCHER: [Urgently] Okay, we'll send an ERT team over--now!

_Earlier..._

7:45 AM

Weaver Senior High

Victoria, British Columbia

Parking Lot Courtyard|President's Office

Courtney Smith defeated Noah Seggat in the class president election by a landslide. It was no contest- 911 votes to 11 votes.

It was only two days after that memorable election, and already Courtney had already put several policies into place, stretching the limits of her power as Class of 20-- President. She had decided on Noah as her vice president and her twin sister, Doerenda, as the Home Secretary.

"What is a president, anyway?" asked Doe (as she was called) that morning as she and Courtney were just getting to school.

"I don't know," Courtney replied, "something they have in the US and all those countries. It sounds better than prime minister, anyway."

Courtney put her hand on the door-handle of the President's office to unlock it, but to her surprise the handle turned--it was already open. Noah was inside.

"Go-ood morning-" said Doe cheerfully before stopping. "Wait, what are you doing, Noah?"

Noah was sitting at his desk, his eyes glued to the television in front of the window that they hadn't yet bothered to take out. When he heard Doe, he jumped in front of the television in a defensive stance. "Uh, nothing."

"Come on." Doe was trying unsuccessfully to push him out of the way, but by the time she did he had already unplugged it.

"It was a soap opera, wasn't it," Courtney said. It wasn't a question.

"How did you know?" Noah was back to his usual sarcastic-sardonic self, but Courtney knew that she was right.

Doe suddenly turned serious. "Okay, today we've got several things to do. Courtney, you've got a speech at 12:30 during 'C' Lunch, and half the eleventh grade class will be there. The others, who are in 'D' Lunch, you will speak to at 1:00 next Wednesday. Here's your pass to get out of class at quarter of sharp-" she handed Courtney a pass- "here's yours, Noah-" she handed Noah one, too- "and here's mine." She slipped her own pass in the pocket of her striped shirt. "Okay, we've got a number of things to set up, because this is essentially your real acceptance speech. That 15-second sound bite they call a speech- whooh!"

Noah interrupted. "Why do you have a chicken suit slung over your shoulder, Doe?"

Doe blushed slightly. "That's for the part of the speech where Courtney talks about lunchtime policy. You'll have to dress up in a chicken suit and prance around the stage for a few seconds."

"What?! Me? Why not you?"

"I'll be busy getting the strings for the section where we tie you up like a marionette to discuss bus safety."

Noah fainted.

_A little later..._

7:57 or 8 AM

Weaver Sr. High

President's Office.

Marcy May walked into the President's Office. She was dressed in her usual green-and-white cheerleading outfit, the school colors of Weaver Senior High School.

"Like, hi!" said Doe.

"Hi, Doe," said Marcy in-passing, turning all her attention onto Courtney. "Hi, Courtney! How's it been?"

"Uh, good." Courtney was busy typing up her speech on environmental concerns involving the Weaver Agriculture Barn.

"Like, congrats on getting elected! I voted for you, you know."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm a little busy, Marcy, so could you tell me what it is you need?"

"Oh, sorry. Silly me." Marcy paused, as if recollecting what she needed. Then her eyes lit up.

"I want you to help me with the pep squad."

"How could I help?"

"They're sort of, uh, angry. That you got elected."

"But they all voted for me!"

"Yeah, no. Only one of them did. The 11 votes for Noah? Nine were from the Pep Squad."

"So much for pep," Noah muttered.

"Anyways, so could you like mention the pep squad in your speech today? Tell them that you're, like, not their enemy?"

"Sure, Marcy."

"Okay, thanks!" A flashing smile, and then Marcy May was out.

* * *

That's all I have so far, plus an extensive outline. Read and review, and I'll have the next chapter up in a jiff. No new OC's, please, I've already factored them all in.


End file.
